Smile
by FudginAshKetchup
Summary: Roxanne sees Bernard after the incidents over the past few months. ONESHOT, R&R! Inspired by the flashfic thread at LJ.


It was around noon when Roxanne went on her coffee break. Normally, she made do with the coffee at the news office, but on this particular day, she had a hankering for a Dunkin Donuts blueberry flavored one. Plus, it was such a pleasant day weather-wise, and she could use a little walk as opposed to driving around Metro City in a cramped van, trying to find a news story to broadcast. Assuring her new cameraman, Thomas, that she would be back in no more than 20 minutes, she started on her trek to the Dunkin Donuts a few blocks down the street.

She finally arrived in front of the world famous coffee and donut house after a relaxing five minute walk. When she opened the door and took an unconscious glace around, her eyes caught onto a familiar face, cladded in a distinct blue turtleneck sweater and a brown suit jacket.

It was Bernard, and he was staring straight at her with his usual dead-eyed, miserable face.

Her heart melted, feeling for some reason, responsible for his misery. It had been the first time she'd seen him since Megamind re-hydrated him. Of course, Bernard had wanted nothing to do with either of them soon after that, not only because they borderline ruined his career, but mostly because he didn't care to hear their story.

Roxanne made a small, awkward wave of her hand and a forced smile, hoping he would somehow return the gesture. However, none to her surprise, he diverted his attention to his coffee and pretended like he didn't even see her. Feeling rejected and a little frustrated, she walked over to his table and heard him groan audibly.

"Bernard," she started, but was quickly cut off.

"What do _you_ want?" He said with a hint of viciousness in his voice. "Haven't you caused enough drama in my life already? I want nothing to do with you."

To his discomfort, she pulled out the chair across from him, sat down, and folder her arms on the table. He just looked back, eyelids half shut, with an un-amused frown on his face. She studied him for a moment, letting her mind wander back a few months to the times she had with "him". The Megamind version of Bernard was funny, interesting, entertaining, caring, and charismatic. But the real Bernard was the exact opposite. He wasn't the one she had loved, even though he looked almost identical. _Almost._ There was one huge difference between the two Bernard's:

Their eyes.

Megamind's Bernard had a constant fire burning in his eyes. They were of a deep green, and just by looking into them, Roxanne felt her stomach jump. Eventually she fell in love with those eyes. But the real Bernard's eyes just looked empty, like all the life had been sucked out of him. The dullness of them almost hurt her, considering how close she was with him at one point… or how close she thought she was anyway.

"You can stop staring at me." He drooled.

She sighed, reaching her arm up and rested her face on her hand. "Why are you so melancholy all of the time?" She asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Well do you want to know why I'm melancholy on this exact day? Because just recently it's been caused by these two dunderheads that dehydrated my body, almost lost my job for not showing up for three months, and…"

"Don't get wise."

"Whatever lady, just go away already. And to correct your question, I'm not melancholy, I'm just apathetic. There's a difference."

"Now you're just splitting hairs!"

Bernard chose this moment not to respond. He wasn't in the mood for banter. He took another swig of his coffee and eyed her, silently asking if she was done with her interrogation.

"I can tell you're witty just from our little conversation here, Bernard," she started, "and I think you could actually hold a conversation if you wanted to, but you choose not to. Why is that?"

"Why do you keep asking me questions when I clearly just don't want to talk?"

"Because I'm a reporter, I'm naturally nosy."

"And naturally beautiful. Your life must be so easy," He said this in almost a murmur, folded his arms across his chest, and looked away.

Roxanne was caught a little off guard. Was he…flustered? "Excuse me?" she asked, her heart secretly skipping a beat.

"Leave it," He said getting up and throwing away his coffee. "Good day to you." He said, the words obviously dripping with sarcasm, and he started towards the door.

"Wait!" Roxanne chased him out the door and caught him walking away. She caught up to him and placed her body right in front of his, like a human wall, inevitably stopping him in his tracks. He rolled his eyes.

"What was that back there? Beautiful? Are you even capable of making compliments?"

"Wow, you sure know how to make people feel really well about themselves. Thanks a lot." He started to walk around her, but she groaned and grabbed his arm.

"Bernard, I just don't want you to hate me! Or Megamind for that matter! I realize what we did was wrong, or more so what he did…" She stopped herself, "But that is beside the point. I just want to make things right."

"Things won't be alright!" He was very stern with his tone, which made Roxanne flinch a little. "I work nine to five in a museum dedicated to a man who put my job in jeopardy, I don't know how to talk to people without making them as miserable as me, and I go home to an empty apartment every single night! What's there to be alright?"

Roxanne looked at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. He sighed and ran one of his hands through his hair. "I told you to stop talking to me. But my shouting and incoherent ramble was uncalled for. Sorry," He said, insincerely, but he said it nonetheless, "Forget I said anything."

He was a little surprised by a warm sensation he felt in his cheek, then realized it was Roxanne's hand cupping it. He felt uncomfortable, but before he could do anything about it, she spoke.

"Bernard," She said quietly, "You're nowhere near as bad as you make yourself out to be. I don't know you all that well, but just from our conversation now, I can tell enough about you. You are intelligent, and interesting, and you have the potential to be funny if you just lighten up!" She smiled, pausing for a moment before continuing, "And that whole empty apartment thing? Don't worry about that, if you just open yourself up a little bit and put yourself out there, you're going to make one lucky woman very happy someday."

She rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "You're an attractive man Bernard; you've got it all going for you! I think all you needed was a friendly shove to get you started…" She leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I hope I helped a little… if you ever need someone to talk to, you can give me a call anytime."

Realizing her 20 minute break was almost up, she turned around and walked in the other direction back towards her job. "Good luck Bernard, I hope your day gets better!" He just turned his head around and glanced at her once, before turning and walking in the opposite direction towards the Megamind museum. If she didn't know better, she'd say there was almost a smile at the corner of his lips.

* * *

LOLZ both of my Megamind fics have included coffee so far... haha! Review please! :D


End file.
